Moby Grape
Moby Grape is an American rock group from the 1960s, known for having all five members contribute to singing and songwriting and that collectively merged elements of folk music, blues, country, and jazz, together with rock and psychedelic music. The group continues to perform occasionally...... ....All band members wrote songs and sang lead and backup vocals for their debut album Moby Grape (1967). Mosley, Lewis, and Spence generally wrote alone, while Miller and Stevenson generally wrote together. In 2003, Moby Grape was ranked as number 121 in Rolling Stone's "500 Greatest Albums of All Time". Noted rock critic Robert Christgau listed it as one of The 40 "Essential Albums of 1967". In 2008, Skip Spence's song "Omaha", from the first Moby Grape album, was listed as number 95 in Rolling Stone's "100 Greatest Guitar Songs of All Time".....In a marketing stunt, Columbia Records immediately released five singles at once, and the band was perceived as being over-hyped....Nonetheless, the record was critically acclaimed and fairly successful commercially,....(Read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Moby Grape were one of the bands who emerged from San Francisco's hippy scene in 1967, performing at the local rock "ballrooms", issuing a debut album that summer and becoming more widely known by performing at the Monterey Pop Festival (although their performance wasn't included in the film of the event). In contrast to some of the albums Peel played on his Perfumed Garden as imports, CBS Records were quick to release the LP in the UK, along with the single "Omaha/Hey Grandma". It was John Peel's Climber in the Radio London playlist for the week beginning 30 July 1967 http://www.radiolondon.co.uk/rl/scrap60/fabforty/july67/july6705/fab300767P2.html and entered the station's Fab Forty chart in the following week, just before "Big L" closed down. The single never made the UK national charts, but the Move covered "Hey Grandma" on their first LP and on their first Top Gear session. It remained Moby Grape's best-known record and Peel revisited it much later in his career. Subsequent Moby Grape albums made less impact than their debut, but the band's releases of the late 1960s were featured on Peel's shows, and they were one of the few US groups to do a Top Gear session, during a visit to the UK in early 1969. It was broadcast on 16 February 1969, although Peel complained that the band didn't seem particularly interested in recording it. The first Moby Grape album was one of Joe Boyd's choices for his Record Box http://www.johnpeelarchive.com/joe-boyd/, selected from Peel's record collection. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions One session. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded: 1969-02-04. First broadcast: 16 February 1969. Repeated: 16 March 1969 *You Can’t Learn / Truckin' Man / Ain't That A Shame / Five to Eight / I Am Not Willing (first broadcast on 16 March 1969 repeat) Other Shows Played *02 August 1967: Omaha (single) CBS 2953 (Peel’s climber of the week) *06 August 1967: 'Hey Grandma (7"-Omaha)' (CBS) *14 August 1967: Changes (LP - Moby Grape) Columbia *29 October 1967: Ain't No Use (LP - Moby Grape) CBS *31 December 1967: Fall On You (LP: Moby Grape) CBS *12 May 1968: Murder In My Heart For The Judge (LP - Wow) Columbia *26 May 1968: Can't Be So Bad (LP - Wow) CBS *08 November 1969: Changes, Circle Spinning (LP – Truly Fine Citizen) CBS *April 1999 (FSK): Omaha (LP - Moby Grape) CBS *20 April 1999: Omaha (LP - Great Grape) CBS *30 April 1999 (BBC World Service): Omaha (LP - Great Grape) CBS *06 April 2000: Naked If I Want To (LP-Great Grape) CBS *06 April 2000 (Radio Eins): Naked If I Want To (LP-Great Grape) CBS *25 September 2003: Hey Grandma (LP - The Very Best Of Moby Grape - Vintage) Columbia / Legacy (JP: "If there's anybody listening who habitually wins Glamorous Granny competitions - watch out! Your days are numbered.") See Also *Record Boxes: Joe Boyd *Record Collection: V&A LPs *Cover Versions External Links *Wikipedia *http://www---- Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists